


Ele mesmo

by mooki



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neil Josten centric, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, TEM SPOILERS!, andreil feliz e tranquilos pq sim, eles merecem, nao sei o que to fazendo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooki/pseuds/mooki
Summary: "Ele era Neil Josten, atacante titular, futuro capitão das Raposas e alguém que sempre sonhara em ser, ele mesmo."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 6





	Ele mesmo

**Author's Note:**

> oioi  
> eu tô um pouco nervosa por estar postando aqui no ao3 mas provavelmente vai flopar então ékk  
> essa one shot já foi postada no spirit faz um bom tempinho mas só agr eu criei coragem pra começar a postar minhas coisas aqui irra  
> enfim, espero que gostem <3
> 
> twitter: @hakageyama

Todas as noites Neil envolvia seus braços em volta de Andrew. Ficar perto do loiro problemático o transmitia uma sensação de paz inexplicável. 

Enquanto fazia carícias e distribuía beijos no rosto de seu amado, Neil pensava o quanto havia sido sortudo por ter conseguido achar uma família como aquela.

Se lembrou do quanto havia sofrido, passado raiva, medo. Do quanto havia reprimido o choro. Se lembrou do quanto se machucou e foi machucado, do quão duro foi abandonar os instintos que sempre gritavam "fuja".

Enquanto Andrew lhe beijava os lábios, Neil se lembrou de cada dor e cada cicatriz, se lembrou de como pensar nas Raposas o ajudou quando estava sendo torturado. 

Quando foi se deitar (ainda abraçado a Andrew), Neil sorriu. Sorriu pois estava com quem amava. Sorriu pois Nathaniel havia se tornado apenas uma memória distante e desfocada. Sorriu pois agora ele era Neil Josten, atacante titular, futuro capitão das Raposas e alguém que sempre sonhara em ser, ele mesmo.


End file.
